Second Chance
by DSakura
Summary: AU-Inuyasha discovers that he has to take care of his family business, find a bride to marry in a couple of months, and to top it all off, he has a new assistant at work. [Not good with summaries!]
1. Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, however, Kikyo would have been dead by now.

DSakura: Hey, everyone. Wow...I haven't been at  for such a freaking long time. If you went to my profile page and looked under Final Destiny, you would have seen what I wrote. I told everyone that my closet friend would be taking over this fanfic. I hope no one minds. There has been MANY changes in the story so please be aware of that. As for me, I will still be writing for my contest, but I'll also be helping my friend on this story. Oh yeah, one more thing. Since she is now the author of this story, she will be using my pen name, DSakura, so people won't get confused. Now, let us meet my closest friend!!! TSAKURA!!!

TSakura: HIIIIIIIIIIII, everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I'm very excited about it. First of all, the title has been changed from Final Destiny to Second Chance. Second, as DSakura said, there have been many changes in the story. And third, please, if you don't like what you read, don't flame me, because, remember, this is my first fanfic. If you see any grammar, spelling mistakes or something like that, please tell me. If you have suggestions on my writing, then do tell me; just no flames. Thanks, everyone, and I hope you enjoy this fanfic!!! Please, r&r!!!

DSakura: One more thing, when you see the A/Ns, remember that it's from TSakura, not me. Now...on with the fanfic.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Second Chance**

_**Chapter One: Troubles **_

It was a cold winter morning in the month of December. Outside, everything was covered with blankets of white snow. People were in their houses, trying to maintain warm, or others, they were seen and heard playing outside in the snow. It was truly a beautiful winter and it was a sight to behold. Everything was peaceful, except for a certain house...

"What are you talking about?" a male voice asked.

"She tricked you all along, Inuyasha," replied a feminine voice. "Your money and fame is what made her stay with you."

"No! You're lying! She wouldn't do that to me!"

"Open your eyes! She did do it! I even have evidence!"

Inuyasha Takahashi, the young man, was a wealthy young fellow at the age of twenty-four. His brother, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, owned many large companies in Tokyo, Japan, which is where they live in. He and his brother were respected by mostly all, but were always trying to be used because of their fame and riches. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were smart enough not to fall for these traps, but one day, Inuyasha did. He fell in love with a woman, Kikyo Sumi, and now, he discovered that it was a grave mistake.

"I knew something was wrong so I decided to get her to confess. I bought a recorder with me so listen to what I caught," the feminine voice said. The voice came from a young lady with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was one of Inuyasha's best friends. She went by the name of Sango, Sango Taijiya. (A/N: I'm not really sure what color Sango's eyes are. I'm just going to stick with hazel. ) "And pay close attention." She took up a black tape recorder on a table near by and pressed the play button. A voice began to come about, speaking very slowly.

"You really think that? He's such a fool. He actually thinks that I'm in love with him. How-," the voice from the recorder was cut off by Inuyasha's voice.

"That's enough!" he shouted. He knew that voice too well. It was Kikyo, the woman that he was supposedly in love with, but he was shocked. Was it true? Was she really betraying him? He just couldn't believe it. He clenched his hands into pairs of fists. He was on the verge of tearing something to shreds.

Inuyasha met Kikyo one year ago. They had met by Sesshoumaru; Kikyo used to be his assistant, but no longer is. They became friends and not too long, lovers. Inuyasha was madly in love and every chance he spent with her was the happiest moments in his life, but just now, finding out that the person you loved the most was using you, it hurt. It hurt him.

"Inuyasha, you do believe me, right?" Sango questioned. She was only worried or her friend and just wanted the best for him. If only there was someone who loved him for him and not for his fame and wealth.

"...How did you record this without her knowing?" Inuyasha asked. Part of him believed every single word the woman was saying, but the other part of him didn't. It was so confusing.

"I was about to go talk to her, but I heard her talking with her friends here. You were gone at work. I heard her saying things about you, all of the sudden, so I recorded it." Sango usually stayed at Inuyasha's house and so did Kikyo. She recalled all the times when Inuyasha was at work and how Kikyo stayed at the house with a few of her friends. It was infuriating really; she acted as though she was the owner of the house, ordering everyone around like they were her maids. Sango made a disgusted expression. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"...I...I don't know..."

"Inuyasha, please, why would I even say these kind things when I don't mean them? Why would I lie to you about this?"

"...I don't know." She was right. Why would she lie to him if she didn't mean it? "Just...leave. I want to be alone."

"But, Inuyasha-,"

"Just go!!! I just want to be alone!!!"

"...Fine...I'll be at home so if you need me, just call." And with that, she left the room they were in, leaving Inuyasha to sigh.

'What am I going to do...?" he thought to himself. He was about to drift off, but suddenly, his cell phone rang. He dug into his jean pocket until he found his phone. Without checking the caller ID to see who it was, he answered. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha? It's me, Kikyo."

"...Kikyo?" Inuyasha gave into another sigh. "Yeah, what is it? You need something?"

"Um..." she trailed off. She was a bit taken back at the way he was speaking to her. He usually spoke to her with a much caring and gentle tone than this. Even so, she shrugged it off. "I was wondering if you want to do something today. It's only three o' clock."

"...No, I'm not up to it. I'm not feeling well."

"Oh..." Again, she was taken back. He would have always taken her offer of spending or doing something with her; something was wrong. "...Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just have a bad headache."

"Oh...um...can you at least drop by my house? I have something to give you."

"...Yeah, I'll be there in about twenty-five minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

Kikyo hung up the phone, Inuyasha doing the same after her. He put his phone on a table and, once more, sighed. Since the room he was currently in was his room, he flopped on his bed, lying on his stomach. His eyes closed a few times, begging for sleep, but before he finally gave in, there was a knock on the door. He groaned.

"Who the hell is it?" Inuyasha inquired groggily. He sat up when there was no answer, but froze when the door opened. It was Sesshoumaru. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I came to see if you were doing alright," the man replied.

"Like hell you were."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were not...if you could say, close. When they were little, they didn't exactly get along, and even now, they didn't. What was the reason for this? Well, there really wasn't any reason. They just disliked one another very much. It was actually a strange relationship. Sesshoumaru, being four years older than Inuyasha, was only his **half** brother, not whole brother. He was the opposite of Inuyasha; he was calm, composed, sophisticated, intelligent, and etc. Maybe that was the reason why Inuyasha disliked his half brother so much. Maybe he hated how Sesshoumaru was everything he wasn't; perfect.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. He was now sitting on his bed, looking coldly at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm taking off for a year or two and leaving you to take care of the business. If you have any questions, just go to my office downstairs." He left once saying that, leaving Inuyasha to stare dumbfounded at the spot where he was standing. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get the words to function in his mind.

"...What...did he just say? He's leaving...and wants me to take care of the business...?" When the words digested in his mind, he nearly shattered a mirror. "SESSHOUMARU!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" He ran down the stairs and into the office Sesshoumaru owned. Inuyasha stomped towards the man with silky, silver hair.

"Do you need something, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru questioned calmly. He ignored the angry face Inuyasha made.

"What the fuck do you think?!!! You're leaving?!!! And handing over the business to me?!!! Are you joking?!!!"

"No, Inuyasha, I'm quite serious. I'm going to America to do business down there. Meanwhile, you need to stay here and handle things."

"...You're serious?!!! No!!! I ain't doing shit!!! You can go to America, but leave me out of it!!!" Inuyasha had a job dealing with the business, but all he ever did was sign papers, attend meetings, and order people around. That was all. If he had to take over the business, that would mean he would have to...take care of the business!!!

"You have no choice, Inuyasha."

"And how is that?"

"If you don't take care of things over here while I'm gone, I have no choice but to kick you out of this house and take all of your money and belongings."

"What..." Inuyasha trailed. Would the man even be able to do that?

"Remember, out parents are dead. I inherited the business and I tend to keep it running. All of our money is from the business and you can see that I am the one who owns it. If you don't do what I say, I assure you, you will be gone from here."

Inuyasha remained quiet. How could he have forgotten? Sesshoumaru plays dirty. Their parents had died when he was the age of thirteen and Sesshoumaru seventeen. Back then, Sesshoumaru was still in high school so the business went crashing down, but soon, he turned eighteen, and began to work slowly on it. Now, it was where it used to be; the largest company in Japan. Another thing, Sesshoumaru spoke the truth. All the money did come from the business and that's how they were so rich, but if Inuyasha were to be kicked out, he would be living in a box. Maybe he just took things for granted.

"I'm guessing that you agree then," Sesshoumaru said coolly. He sat in his rolling chair, looking through a file of papers. "I'm leaving two more days from now so you better get your act together. Tomorrow I'll be showing you what you need to do while I'm gone." He looked up and saw that the young man was gone. He sighed, but a slight smile came upon his lips.

"Damn it!!! I don't believe that bastard!!! He thinks he can just order me around like that!!!" Inuyasha said, walking towards his room.

Inuyasha thought that the day couldn't get any worse, but once he was in his room again, his eyes widened. He had forgotten all about Kikyo!!! He spent more than enough time than he expected he would. Since he didn't have to do anything, except get shoes on and his car keys, he sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, which were a bit baggy, and a red shirt that was a tad tight, showing a bit of his muscles. He also slipped into a pair of black shoes, completing his outfit. He was prepared to go see Kikyo and maybe, he would talk to her about the 'problems' going on.

**_XXX_**

"Inuyasha, what took you so long to get here?"

"Uh...sorry, I was talking with my brother."

Inuyasha had just arrived at Kikyo's house and was, at the moment, walking to her room. He looked around the house while speaking with the young woman walking in front of him. He only been to the girl's house a couple of times since they were usually at his house. Although, he had to admit, her house was quite large. It wasn't fancy, like his house, but it was the typical, normal house that you would see everyday. It made him feel awkward for some reason.

"I thought you guys don't get along," the girl said. "What were you talking about?"

"...Nothing...just...he's going to America for a year or two and wants me to take care of the business."

"...What...?" Kikyo stopped in her tracks and turned around, facing Inuyasha now. "You're...going to be taking care of the business now? You mean, you can do whatever you want with it?"

"...I guess..."

"...I...see..." she tuned back around and continued walking. Soon, they arrived at her room. The two entered.

"So...what is it that you wanted to give to me?" Inuyasha questioned, he ignored the twinkle that was in her eyes a few minutes ago.

"...Oh, yeah...I left it in another room. Let me go get it." She left the room.

'...Her room is so messy...' Inuyasha thought. He wandered through the room, looking at certain objects. Moving a couple of papers away from a photo, his eyes widened. It was true...

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo came back into the room with something in her hands, only to find Inuyasha starting at something. It looked like a photo of some sort. "Did you find something interesting?"

"You tell me," he answered. He held up the photo in his hand, facing towards her and high enough for her to see. He watched as her eyes began to grow bigger and bigger.

"Inuyasha, it's not what you think!!! ...

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

DSakura: What did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Personally, when I read it, I thought it was great. Well, let's let TSakura speak.

TSakura: ...

DSakura: Hello??? TSakura?? Are you there???

TSakura: ...

DSakura: COME OUT, TSAKURA, OR ELSE I WILL DELETE THIS STORY YOU WROTE!!!

TSakura: Okay, okay, I'm here. I was just in hiding.

DSakura: Hiding? From what?

TSakura: The readers. They might come and ambush me somewhere...

DSakura: ...What she means is she's afraid you readers might not have liked the story. On behalf of that, please review, but no flames. She also wanted to tell you guys that story so far is probably boring, but don't worry; it won't be in the upcoming chapters.

SEE YOU IN CHAPTER TWO!!!


	2. The Vow

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha.

TSakura: I'm updating chapter two faster than I expected, but what the heck? Well, as you can see, DSakura is not with me at the moment. She might be at the end of the chapter, but now, chapter two!!!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Second Chance**

_**Chapter Two: The Vow **_

Inuyasha sat in his car, driving home. He couldn't feel anything but pain. He started remembering when he was in Kikyo's house and what had happened then.

**Flashback**

_"Inuyasha, it's not what you think!!! I can explain!"_

_"Explain?!! The pictures tell me exactly what I need to know! You never loved me!!! You just used me for my money and fame!!"_

_The photo showed a picture of Kikyo, with the words, 'I love you, Naraku' printed on the front. On the back, however, was a short written paragraph. It read:_

_Dear Naraku, _

_This is a picture for you to remember me by. I hope you like it. Well, you're worried about Inuyasha? Don't be because when he turns twenty-five, which is only a few months away from now, he'll ask me to marry him. Of course, I'll say yes, but then I'll get a divorce with him. That'll let me own half of his money. It's a great scheme, isn't it? That fool actually believes I'm love with him. Oh well, he'll be the one who suffers at the end. _

_                                                                                                                                                                  Love, _

_                                                                                                                                                                        Kikyo_

_"No, you're wrong!!! ...I didn't...I love you, remember, Inuyasha? I love you!" Kikyo cried. _

_"You can't possibly expect me to believe you now!!! We've been together for a year now!!! How could you?!!!"_

_"Inuyasha, please, let me explain!"_

_"Damn it!!! If you want to explain, then god damn explain already!!! It's no use, though. You and I are over!!!"_

_"Inu...yasha..." Kikyo walked slowly toward the man and tried to embrace him. He didn't protest or anything, but he didn't embrace her back. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. This wasn't the way her plan was supposed to work. Everything was going wrong. "I love you, Inuyasha."_

_"...Let go of me..."_

_"But...Inuyasha-,"_

_"NOW!!!" Inuyasha broke free the woman's hold and headed towards the door. Before leaving he called out, "I never want to see your face again!!! If you call me or dare to come back to my house, believe me, I will do the worst thing possible to you."_

**End of Flashback **

Inuyasha sighed. He arrived to his house and slowly made way into the house.

"Master Inuyasha, Master Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you," said one of the maids. Since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were so wealthy, they had tons of maids and butlers.

"Tell him to leave me the hell alone. I ain't in no mood to talk to him," Inuyasha replied. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He made a repulsive face when he looked over his room.

It was a large bedroom. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, two main drawers for clothing, a closet, a fireplace, a bathroom, and a balcony. The walls were plain white while the room was decorated with flowers and such. The bed sheet was a creamy color that made the room coordinate and, also stand out. It was an elegant and a stylish room, but Inuyasha was disgusted by it. He would change everything about it, for it was Kikyo who did all the arrangements.

"...Damn it all..." he mumbled to himself. He moved over next to the fireplace. It was chilly in the room so deciding to start a fire, he loaded fire firewood into the fireplace and lilted a match. He threw the match into the fireplace. Then, fire took over.

He couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment. There was just a pain throbbing in his chest. He didn't know what to do anymore. Scenes flew through Inuyasha's mind, scenes of Kikyo and himself having the time of their life. Now that he thought of it, it was foolish. Love; it wasn't real. It was just a fantasy people had and wanted. How foolish, falling into the lake of love. He was a fool.

Walking out to the balcony, he didn't care if it was cold to death outside; he just wanted to take in some fresh air. Looking at the white snow, he couldn't help but smile. It was, beyond doubt, beautiful, but suddenly, he frowned. Winter; it was the perfect match for his mood at the moment. Winter would always bring Inuyasha memories for the rest of his life. He would think, Kikyo, whether it was good or bad memories of her. Thinking about everything that happened, he felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry, no matter how much it hurt him.

After a while, he decided something. After a long while of thinking, he finally made a decision. He vowed something to himself; to never love again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TSakura: What did you guys think? I kinda used DSakura's part at the end. Oh well. I am sooo happy. Please, review. It would mean a lot to me and DSakura, although, I wonder where DSakura is. Hmmmm.....anyway, I believe Kagome will be in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet. The next chapter or the next chapter after that. There's one more thing that Inuyasha discovers from Sesshoumaru!!! Review and you'll find out!!! Thanks, everyone!!!


	3. The Present

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha.

TSakura: I... am... extremely... mad. I was beginning to write chapter three and then I found out that my computer didn't save the file!!! I had to write it all over again!!! God, my computer is so...so....so....GOD!!! It took me such a long time to write it, too!!! Anyway, this is chapter three and I hope you enjoy it. Please, review, because if you do, the chapters will come faster. Now, on with the chapter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Second Chance**

_**Chapter Three: The Present**_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, but shut them back as quickly as he opened them. The sun's rays were flowing through Inuyasha's window, shining down on him.

"Damn sun..." he mumbled. He tried going back to sleep, but a knock on his door prevented him from doing so. "Who is it?"

"Master Inuyasha, Master Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to you," came a male voice. It was one of the butlers.

"Tell him to fuck off!!! I ain't in the mood!!!" Inuyasha really wasn't in the mood. The whole night, he didn't sleep. He spent it twisting and turning, but sleep never came to him. All her was thinking about was the events that took place the day before.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it is important. Master Sesshoumaru says that if you do not come downstairs, he will make you."

"I don't give a damn what he says!!! And let him try to make me then!!!"

"Inuyasha, stop acting so childish and come downstairs," another voice said. It sounded like Sesshoumaru. "You have ten minutes to so do." And with that, the man left and headed downstairs.

Inuyasha lazily made his way out of his bed with a few mumbles. If anything, he was going to take a nice, long shower, he didn't care if it took ten minutes or ten hours.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"You're late," Sesshoumaru commented. He watched as Inuyasha walked and sat down on a seat in front of his desk. He did the same, except he sat behind his desk.

"So what? I'm here, aren't I? Now, what do you need?"

"I have a few things to discuss with you."

"And that would be...?" Inuyasha heard no reply and his patience grew thinner. "Well?! What is it?!"

"Inuyasha..." he started. He gave into a sigh. How was he going to explain this situation to his younger brother? "You know that father...has many expectations of us."

"Could you just get to the point already?!"

"Knowing that, father gave me the business, but he wants me to do one more thing for him..."

"That would be...?"

"You have to get married before you turn twenty-five."

"...What..." Inuyasha gaped. Did he hear correctly or was it just his imagination?

"You heard me. You have a few months so I am letting you find someone, if you don't, however, I will have to find someone for you."

"...You can't be serious..."

"I am totally serious," Sesshoumaru said. Truth be told, he was actually excited to see how his little brother would handle things. It amused him. "Face reality, little brother and we are leaving an hour. Get ready."

"Where are we going?!!"

"You'll soon see."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Inuyasha sat in a limo, gazing out the window, pondering how his life had just turned upside down in mere days. 'My parents are crazy!! I have to get married before I'm twenty-five?!!! And Sesshoumaru's is just now telling me?! ...But...what if I don't get married? ...He's probably gonna kick me out.'

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, what happens if I don't get married?" It seemed that the marriage was all Inuyasha was worried about.

"I'll have to kick you out," he responded. He kept his stare on a file of papers on his lap.

'So I was right,' Inuyasha thought. He scoffed at his thoughts. 'Everything always has to resort to kicking me out!!' Inuyasha thought a bit more, until he finally exploded.

"You expect me to handle all of this?!! You want me to take care of the business while trying to find a bride?!! You're crazy if you think I can handle it all by myself!!!"

"Exactly why I have a present for you."

"A...present?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Correct, a present. You won't be seeing it until tomorrow, though. My plane leave at five in the afternoon tomorrow so I'll being showing it to you."

"Sesshoumaru, you better not be up to something..." Inuyasha growled. He swore, if that man was up to something, he would just go...insane! Things were already complicated enough!

"Don't worry; I think you'll actually like it."

About five minutes later, they arrived at a building. Inuyasha knew the building too well. It was their business headquarters; The Takahashi Corporation. It was a tall and an outsized building, having sixteen floors.

"So you're going to show me to handle things?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?"

The two brothers entered the building and Inuyasha sighed. Here he was again. This was the building he worked at, always coming every two days or so. He hated the building, on behalf of the fact that he hated his job. It was just so...he couldn't even describe it, but guess what? If he didn't work there, he would get kicked out.

Once inside, Inuyasha saw people of all kinds on computers, answering phone calls, or running around the place. It was extremely busy, but he was used to it.

"All our companies will be destroyed if I didn't show you how to handle things," Sesshoumaru stated. He led Inuyasha to a room.

"And you trust me?"

"No."

"Then why the hell are you letting me take care of it?"

"I have no choice. Father once said to me that he wanted to expand our business so I will do so."

Inuyasha thoughts began to wonder again, and suddenly, a question crossed his mind. He asked it before thinking, "Sesshoumaru, why do **I **have to get married and **you** don't?"

"...Our father is a very strange man. I have no idea why he wanted it that way."

A few minutes later, they were in front of a room. Sesshoumaru opened the room, showing a room with marble tiles, white walls, and a desk in the middle, bookshelves, chairs, and file cabinets.

"This is your new office, Inuyasha," announced Sesshoumaru. He watched as the young man entered the room and looked around.

"...Not bad..."

"Now, if you would come to my office. We have a long discussion ahead of us."

The next three hours were spent with Inuyasha listening to Sesshoumaru school him. It was all about business; business that, business that. It bored Inuyasha to death, since business wasn't Inuyasha's strong point and that he wasn't interested in it. Even so, he forced himself to pay attention. At the end, Inuyasha thanked the heavens that it was over. He couldn't have been happier.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll go over a few things, just to see if you remember," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha replied. "We're going home now, right?"

"Where else would we be going?"

"Maybe you could just go to hell."

"I see that the lectures I gave you are getting to you."

"Naw, really?" The older man was right. It was getting to him. Inuyasha had a headache now from all the schooling.

The two walked out of the building and into the limo. When inside, Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha staring outside the window, his attention on something particular. He followed his little brother's stare and raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, isn't that the girl you're with?" He heard no respond.

Inuyasha stared, stared at the girl who sat on the bench in front of a shop. It was Kikyo, but she was with another, though. A man with long, black hair and a sort of reddish eyes sat next to her. They were chatting and laughing happily. After a little while, Inuyasha finally looked away.

"She was never with me from the start," Inuyasha said. When the limo started driving away, he failed to notice that his older brother stared at him.

'...I see what's going to happen...' Sesshoumaru thought. He left his gaze on Inuyasha and focused on other matters.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Inuyasha couldn't believe how happy she was. She acted as though nothing had happened between them. He was suffering inside and she was happily going on with her life. It wasn't fair. He was the only one who was suffering.

Inuyasha had arrived home about an hour ago and had taken a nap. He glanced at his clock and sighed. It was only seven o' clock.

'What should I do...?' Inuyasha thought. He could be preparing for taking over the business or getting ready to find a bride, and all that, but he pushed it all aside. For some reason, he didn't want to deal with it. He would deal with it when it came. All he thought about was the girl who had hurt him so much.

Later, when he reflected on a few more things, he made up his mind. For the best of him, he decided not to bother with the marriage. How could he find a bride after all that's happened and his vow? He couldn't and wouldn't find a bride. He was incapable of being in love, or at least he thought so. He wasn't going to tell his brother, though; he wasn't going to tell until the last minute. If he had to be kicked out, so be it. It would be better than spending the rest of your life with someone you don't care about.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next day came very quickly. Inuyasha was now walking inside an airport, about to send his brother off. The thought of not seeing his brother for more than a year was strange, but it made him joyful. Earlier on the day, they had reviewed a few things. It took about two and a half hours, but Inuyasha made it.

"Where's my present you said you were going to give me?" Inuyasha asked. He was thinking about it for a while now. What could be his present?

"It's coming," Sesshoumaru answered. He couldn't help but smile slyly at the thought of the present.

They walked to Sesshoumaru's plane entrance with a few men carrying the luggage. When they arrived at the entrance, Inuyasha took a look at his watch. It was four forty-five; only fifthteen more minutes before his plane departed.

"Look, Inuyasha, here comes you're present," Sesshoumaru commented. He watched as Inuyasha turned around, looking for any signs of a present.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

All of the sudden, a young woman came up to them. She had raven hair, creamy skin, and chocolate colored eyes. She wore a red skirt that stopped near her knees, a white tank-top, and red high-heels. Her hair was down loosely and she carried a small, black, mini purse. She looked stunning, but what caught Inuyasha's attention was how similar she looked to...Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, meet you're present."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

TSakura: Yay, I'm done!!! What do you guys think?? I kinda had fun with this chapter, messing around and stuff. I can't wait to write the next chapter, though!!! I got lots of ideas. I hope you guys review because if you do, the chapter will come faster. Well, for the people who already reviewed, thanks a lot!!! It means a lot to me!!!


	4. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

DSakura: Wow, this story has been doing well. I want to give TSakura props on her work. She's doing a great job, don't you guys think?

TSakura: Thanks, DSakura. Anyways, I am **really** happy!!! Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone!!! Oh yeah, about Kikyo; she will **definitely** be showing up again. I hate her very much so you should probably expect a lot of bashing in upcoming chapters. Now...am I forgetting something...? Well, I don't think so, so let's move on. CHAPTER FOUR!!!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Second Chance**

_**Chapter Four: Fate**_

"...My...present...?"

Inuyasha could hardly believe it. His present...was...a girl? How in the world could that be a present? It confused Inuyasha, but what confused him more is what Sesshoumaru said next.

"She is your present. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She will be your assistant at work, but she's also going to move into the house. She'll plan out your schedule, meetings, and such. I hope you treat her with respect, Inuyasha."

"...You planned this out, didn't you?!!!" Inuyasha turned to face his brother, but when he did, his brother was already entering his plane entrance with the men with his luggage. "Hey, wait a second!!! Come back here!!!"

It was no use, the man wasn't coming back. He didn't even take a glance back. He just left Inuyasha...with his so called "present". Why...why were the heavens so cruel? They were making him go through hell! Turning back around, he found the girl staring at him with a questionable look.

"What are you staring at?!" he shouted. He turned his gaze from her. He couldn't look at her, for some reason. Maybe it was because she looked too much like Kikyo.

"You don't have to shout," she replied.

Inuyasha froze at her voice. She may look like Kikyo, but her voice was completely different. It held a lively and cheerful tone, unlike Kikyo, whose voice was always loud and noisy, now that he thought of it. Oh, why and how did his life end up like this?

"Master Inuyasha, I have a message that Master Sesshoumaru wanted me to give to you," said a butler. He had come along with the girl, escorting her.

"What is it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I will have to tell you later, sir, but I just wanted you to know."

"...Fine, whatever, are we leaving now, are what?"

"Yes, sir, we are."

"And you, girl, you really agreed to this?" Inuyasha faced the girl. He was curious to find out why the girl had agreed to be his assistant.

"...I had no choice."

"No choice? What do you mean by that?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Why you..." Inuyasha glared angrily at the girl with raven hair. How dare she get an attitude with him?! And when he only asked a simple question! "You know, if you really agreed to this, you should watch your mouth. I could get you fired anytime."

"I don't think so. You can't fire me."

"And why not?!"

"You can't fire me because you didn't hire me. Your brother did."

"Are you sure about that?!!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Positive."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The nerve of that girl!!! Inuyasha couldn't understand why Sesshoumaru had gotten him such an annoying assistance. How was he supposed to work with her if he didn't get along with her?!

When they had left the airport, they went straight to the house, with the girl and her luggage. She was now going to live in the same house as him. And it would only be them, all alone. No one else lived in the house, except Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, (A/N: Not including the butlers and maids.) but since Sesshoumaru was now gone, it was Inuyasha and the girl. What was her name again?

Now, Inuyasha sat in his room. He sighed, not knowing what to do. He didn't have to worry about the girl, anymore, well, at least not yet. The maids had already shown her the room she would be staying in and that room...was right next to his.

'**Great**...' Inuyasha thought. Starting from tomorrow, he would become a business man, an official business man. Strange enough, he also had to deal with his assistant.

"Master Inuyasha, may I come in?"

Inuyasha guessed it was one of the butlers, from the voice and all. "Yeah, you can," he replied. He saw a man come in, with a worried expression on his face. "What happened now?"

"Well, earlier before, at the airport, I said that Master Sesshoumaru had a message to give to you..."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. What's the message?"

"There's one more thing he needed to tell you. He asks that you call him."

"One more thing...?"

"Yes, one more thing."

Inuyasha looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. Thinking enough, he went to his phone and dialed his brother's cell phone number, also gesturing his butler to leave the room.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"Yeah, it's me, Inuyasha."

"I was expecting a call from you."

"Hurry it up; what do you want to tell me?"

"Oh, that's right," Sesshoumaru said. "How's your assistant?"

"She's a pain in the ass."

"I didn't ask you what you think of her. I was asking if she was doing alright."

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Inuyasha, do you even remember her name?"

"...No, I don't and why should I? I should be able to call her anything I want to. I'm her boss, right?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

'...Higurashi...Higurashi...' Inuyasha thought. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Higurashi is the family that is in debt of out father, Inuyasha."

'Oh yeah!!! Now I remember. They owe us money.' Inuyasha thought. He had heard of that family from Sesshoumaru a while ago.

"Kagome's father, Shinjiro, was out father's close friend, but he likes to gamble. If you can see the relation, then good. You see, he used our father's money to gamble, but promised to pay it back. Since father died, Shinjiro never paid."

"Why are you talking about it now and making it such a big deal? How much money does he owe us?"

"...1, 800, 000..."

"You're kidding me!!! How did it get so high?!" Inuyasha was surprised. One million eight-hundred thousand?! That was a lot of money!

"Well, I don't know how, but he hacked into father's money system and took the money out. We caught him, but we let him try to redeem the money back. We give him a couple of months, but, still, he continued to hack into the system. A few weeks before, I sent the police to take care of things, but to no use. He demanded to see me and so, I went to their house. We had a long discussion and he tried to make a deal..."

"...A deal? What kind of deal?"

"...From what I can see, Shinjiro has changed. He has changed to a greedy and selfish person. He made a deal with me...that if his daughter...came to live with you, he would be debt free."

"What does that have to do with anything? The girl comes and lives here; big deal. How does that make him debt free?" Inuyasha was perplexed.

"Father died unexpectedly. Before he died, however, he told me something. He told me that when you reached the appropriate age, you would be married to Shinjiro's daughter, Kagome."

"...What the fuck?!! If dad hadn't died, I would have been marrying someone I hardly know?!!!"

"That's not all of it, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru inhaled and exhaled before continuing. What he was about to say would shock the living hell out of his brother. "I didn't tell you this, but...I don't plan on coming back and taking back the business. I will stay here, so you have to take care of the business over there; permanently. You're twenty-four now, Inuyasha, almost twenty-five. You will get married..."

Inuyasha was speechless. He didn't like how this was going. He remained quiet while listening to the next thing that his older brother said.

"...To Kagome Higurashi and...when the time is right, you will have a child, you will have a heir to continue the business when you're done."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

DSakura: ...Whoa...TSakura...you...went...so far in this story...I'm taken back...

TSakura: Is that a good or bad thing? I thought my idea was brilliant!!! Okay, did you guys get everything I wrote? Well, let me put it into simpler phrases for you:

Kagome's dad was friends with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's dad. He likes to gamble so he used their dad's money. He promised to pay it all back, but he didn't. Their dad dies and Shinjiro learns how to hack into their dad's money account/system, and therefore, stealing the money. He's been doing it for years now and his debt grew and grew. Sesshoumaru found this out and decided to give him a couple of months to try to pay them back. He doesn't and Sesshoumaru gets the police to do the job of putting him in jail. Shinjiro demands to see Sesshoumaru, he comes and they have a talk.

Now, this is where a few things get complicated. You see, its fate. Inuyasha's dad was going to get Inuyasha and Kagome married when they were the right age and if he didn't die. He died, so they never got married. Now, Kagome's dad makes a deal with Sesshoumaru. Since Sesshoumaru is planning to live in America permanently, Inuyasha is in charge of the business in Japan. He needs to get married and have a baby, because, for example, if he and Kagome died, all of the sudden, his son/daughter would take over the business.

Do you guys get it?? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it so complicated. Well,if you have ANY questions, just ask. I'll answer them in the next chapter.

DSakura: ...I have no comment...

TSakura: I kinda rushed this chapter, though. I'm just really excited about other things that will happen in the story. Well, review please!!! Another thing, please, forgive me on any grammar/spelling mistakes that I made.

SEE YOU IN CHAPTER FIVE!!!


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so back off.

TSakura: Hey, guys, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but blame it on It's really starting to bug me, I mean, with all the problems, I couldn't update. Anyway, reviews, reviews, reviews; I love them so much!!! **Laughs** Well, thanks a lot, everyone!!! **Sighs** Is this story interesting, you guys??? It's not boring, is it? Please review.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Second Chance**

_**Chapter Five: The Truth**_

**X X X X X**

…**_You will get married…_**

_**…To Kagome Higurashi…**_

**_…And when the time is right…_**

**_…You will have a child..._**

**_…You will have an heir to continue…_**

**_…The business when you're done…_**

'…Married…then…a…child…?'

Inuyasha lay on his bed, his arms and legs all over the bed. It was about an hour now, since the conversation with Sesshoumaru. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, as if there were something significant about it, although, his mind was elsewhere.

'…I have to get married…to that girl…' Inuyasha was a mess. He felt like a mess and probably looked liked it, too. His mind was jumbled. Why, oh, why was fate so spiteful to him?

In the past couple of days, he discovered too many things. First, he discovered that Kikyo was…a fake. Second, he found out that he was going to take care of the family business. Third, he had to be betrothed before he turned twenty-five. Fourth, he was not able to pick his bride and was being forced to marry the girl named Kagome Higurashi. Fifth, he was expected to…have a child.

All these events were so outrageous to Inuyasha, and yet, he was acting so calm. His eyes soon pleaded for sleep, but before he was about to do so, a knock came from outside his door.

"May I come in?" It was the voice from the young woman, Kagome.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha replied sleepily.

"I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha, at a snail's pace, walked towards his door and opened it. He was surprised to find a raven head girl blushing. He looked at himself and realized why. He had forgotten that he had no shirt on, only a pair of jeans.

His chest was masculine; it was toned and he had a six-pack. Every single muscle was built strongly and Kagome couldn't help but look down at the floor, blushing like mad. How embarrassing for her! (A/N: I sucked at describing Inuyasha's chest. **Laughs.**)

"Do I need to go put on a shirt for you to talk?" Inuyasha questioned. He stared down at the girl, watching as she shook her head. This was the young woman he was getting married to…? "Then talk already."

"…Well…um…I know you probably thought I was getting an attitude with you earlier and…I wanted to apologize. I was in a bad mood so…sorry." Kagome kept her gaze on the floor, waiting for a response.

"..Uh…" Inuyasha was taken back. She was apologizing? "…It's…okay…"

"I'm supposed to be your assistant so if you need anything, you should tell me." Kagome looked up and directly eyed him, with a smile.

It was right there. His and the girl's gaze found each other's and Inuyasha didn't see Kagome Higurashi. He saw…Kikyo Sumi.

"…You're not my maid. You're only taking care of my business life. Stay out of my personal life," he said. Did he say that too harshly? "And you can leave now, by the way."

"…What…" Kagome was … shocked. Is that how you're supposed to act when someone just apologized to you? She apologized to the man and he dared talk to her that way?! "…You know, you don't have to be so mean. I just came here to apologize and you start badmouthing me!" She gave a glare to Inuyasha and left to her room, slamming the door when she reached it.

Inuyasha sighed. Guilt; it was now settling in his stomach. He couldn't help himself, though. All of the sudden, Kikyo had appeared in front of him, instead of the other young woman. He wasn't over Kikyo, and it obviously showed.

Walking to his bed, he laid down on his side. His bed was huge and so, he looked to the empty space next to him. Suddenly, a figure came to his mind. It was Kikyo, sleeping peacefully next to him. It had happened a few times. Kikyo sometimes would sleep with him, but that was all. The point was…she was haunting him.

"Damn it!! Why am I still thinking about her?!!" Inuyasha muttered. Looking down on the blankets and bed sheets, he sat up. He forgot to change it. Getting up, he opened his door and called out, "Hey, someone come up here!!"

A maid with light brown hair came marching up the stairs and in front ofInuyasha's door. "Yes?"

"I need you to change the bed sheets and stuff."

"Are you sure, sir? …I mean, wasn't it Miss Kikyo's idea?"

"Never speak of that woman ever again!!! If you do, I swear, you will be fired!! Now, do as I said, and change them!"

"Y-yes, sir, I'm on it." The maid stepped into the room and went to one of Inuyasha's closets. It was filled with blankets, bed sheets, and the sort. "Um…sir, which do you prefer?"

Inuyasha looked inside the closet, browsing through the options he had. There were red, green, blue, yellow, orange, and black bed sheets and blankets. "Here, take this one out." He pointed to a certain one.

It was the green one. It wasn't the normal green; it was a dark type of green. The bed sheets were a lighter green and the blanket, the darker green. If you could say, it looked…depressing.

The maid changed the bed and soon, she left the room, leaving Inuyasha to look at his new bed.

'…Much better…' he thought.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Knock_**

Inuyasha opened his eyes. It was morning…already? He remembered what had happened the day before and sighed. He felt as if he only slept for an hour and it was torture. A headache was starting to form and he could hear knocks in his mind. …Wait…was that the door?

"Hey, it's time to get up! Wake up!!!" It was Kagome. She was dressed in a formal outfit. She wore a business suit, with the skirt ending at her knees, the top part, and black high-heels. Her hair was put into a messy bun, with a few strands of hair falling loosely down her face. Dazzling she looked.

Inuyasha sat up and mumbled about this and that.

"Are you up or what?!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!!! Jeez, just hold on!!!" Inuyasha walked out of bed and into the bathroom, preparing for his first day of being an official business man.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So that's your schedule for today," Kagome announced. She heard Inuyasha sigh and looked up to him.

"…And you did this…when…?" He inquired. What he meant was when she made out his schedule. It was so…so long…and…long! God, if that was what his schedule would be like everyday, which probably was,he would die of working!!!

"Last night," she replied.

The two, Inuyasha and Kagome, were sitting in the limo,being driven to work. The morning had started rocky and it remained that way. Inuyasha's mind was scattered and Kagome was a bit unsure of how the day was going to go.

About ten minutes later, they were at the building; the headquarters of the business. Entering, they already saw people working here and there. They didn't look up to see if Sesshoumaru had arrived andInuyasha guessed it was because Sesshoumaru had already explained to them what was going to happened. While walking to his office, he noticed Kagome following him.

"My office is next to yours, but I'll be mostly staying in your office," Kagome said when he turned around to face her.

A few seconds later, they arrived at Inuyasha's office. Stepping inside, Inuyasha sat in his chair, behind his desk, and sighed.

"You know…you should really wear a suit for work," commented Kagome. She looked Inuyasha up and down. He wore a white, sleeved, collared shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. Even though it looked great on him, it really wasn't the outfit to be wearing at this kind of job.

"Just shut up and tell me what's on my schedule," Inuyasha responded.

"…You have a meeting at nine forty-five…and…"She ignoredhis rude comment andglanced at her watch. "It's only nine."

"…What's the meeting about?"

"It's an all open discussion. You'll be allowed to speak of anything. Like…how to improve the business, etc."

"Sounds fun…"

"…You didn't eat breakfast…what do you want to eat?"

"Aint' hungry…but you could bring me a drink."

"Why don't you get your maids to do it for you?" Kagome still remembered what he had said that previous day; she hadn't forgotten. Hearing no reply, she left the room, but came back with something in her hand. It was a drink; orange juice to be precise.

"Here," she said.

Inuyasha took it and started to drink, but mumbled out, "Thanks…"

"You really weren't what I expected…" Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, once done drinking.

"…You're nothing like your brother."

"Thanks so much. It means a lot to me to know that," Inuyashareplied sarcastically. "…Hey…"

"What?"

"Do you know about…"

"About…?"

"…Your dad's situation…?"

"…My dad's…situation?" Kagome gave a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"…Uh…never mind, just forget it." Inuyasha was curious if she knew, if she knew that they would have to get married, but something told him not to ask.

"…Okay…"

A moment of silence passed between the two, but Inuyasha broke it.

"Instead of standing, why don't you sit down?"

Kagome didn't comment, but took a seat in front of his desk.

"…Why did you suddenly say that yesterday?" Kagome questioned. She was thinking about yesterday, about what had happened in front of Inuyasha's door.

"…It's not any of your business."

Here he goes again, always defensive by a simple question or statement. "You really shouldn't do that. You can't go around yelling at people for no reason. You-,"

"Look, you have no clue what you're talking about. You should be quiet because you obviously don't know what kind of hell I went through!" He was tired of hearing this girl talk like she knew what she was talking about. Maybe he was just so irritated by the fact that she looked like Kikyo so much… (A/N: Hell no, man, Kagome and Kikyo look nothing alike. I'm just writing it for the story, but if it were up to me, I would screw Kikyo's face and make it look deformed. Aren't I nice?)

Kagome remained silent. She was trying not to explode with anger. He was still going to yell at her when she did nothing wrong?!!! That…man was just so damn arrogant!!!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Kagome sat on the floor in her room, shaking, trying to hold back tears. What had she gotten herself into…? She didn't understand…she didn't understand anything…

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha and Kagome arrived home, after the first tiring and exhausting day from work. After the meeting earlier that day, they had done all sorts of things. They went to many more meetings and planned a few things out for the business._

"_Inuyasha, are you okay…? You don't look too well…" Kagome stated. She was still mad, mad at the times when he had yelled at her for no good reason, but she shrugged it off. She would stay calm until…**that** happened. In the meantime, she would act like an assistant for her boss. _

"_Leave me alone, I'm fine," he replied. He walked into the living room and sat down on a couch. _

"…_Miss Higurashi, you have a phone call," someone said._

_Kagome stopped following Inuyasha and looked around. She saw one of the maids holding a phone. Walking to receive the phone, she asked, "Who is it?"_

"_I believe it's your father."_

_A smile appeared on her lips and she excitedly answered, "Hello?"_

"_Kagome? How are you?"_

_It **was** her father. "I'm doing well! What about you?"_

"_I'm doing fine…so…Kagome, everything's going well?"_

"…_It's going perfectly." She lied. Nothing was going perfectly here._

"_That's great," he said. "…Well, I called because I needed to…discuss something with you."_

"_Okay…what is it?" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. Her father wasn't sounding like his usual self. His once cheerful tone was a serious one…odd…_

"…_Well…your mother and I think it's time you knew the truth…"_

"…_The…truth?"_

"_Yes, the truth…"_

"_What do you mean by that?" _

"…_Listen, Kagome, you know that your mother and I love you very much. We've always loved you and always will. The thing is…I've been a terrible father…"_

"_Dad…?" She could hear his voice cracking up. It sounded like he was…crying…? "What's wrong? What happened?"_

"…_I know that I told you to work as Mr. Inuyasha's assistant, but I didn't tell you why…"_

_Now that Kagome thought of it, he didn't. All he had said was that it was a great job and it paid very well. She didn't ask anything of it, but just took the offer, seeing that it would make her dad happy._

"…_The truth is…"_

_Kagome listened carefully, as the words her father spoke next numbed her soul._

"…_I'm so sorry, Kagome, but…I sold you out…"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

TSakura:...I thought that was okay, but I guessed I rushed into it a bit. Um…what do you guys think?? Well, I won't update until I have at least…40 reviews. **Only 11 more reviews needed.** So if you didn't review or didn't review for each chapter, I suggest you do. **Smiles** Awwww…no questions? Not at all? I'll be more than glad to answer them. I just want to make sure everyone is on the same page. Well, anyway, school work is starting to catch up with me. I have a total of three projects to do and I didn't start anyone of them yet. Why? I have no idea. If you want the next chapter, review. More reviews, the faster chapters come. Later! **_One more thing, I'm sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes, or any other mistakes. Sometimes I just don't notice them. _**


End file.
